Imperial Reign: The Second Eastern War
by killerbbb
Summary: In the 1920s, war breaks out between the United States and her allies and the Republic of Scotland and her allies. Can both any of the nations involed survive the war? Only time will tell....
1. Intro

During the early years on the 20th century, there was an uneasy peace between the United States and the Republic of Scotland on the Eastern Continent for during the 1880s the two nations fought in the First Eastern War which the United States defeated Scotland. Now in 1920, the Scottish government wants revenge for the defeat suffered in 1880-1886. Can these two powerful and mighty nations cope with the changes that come from a world war? As the world watches in horror as two giants head for a collision course that will alter history for all time


	2. The Second Eastern War

Dallas, Texas: US-Scottish border April 14, 1920

Things were calm in Dallas on this Mobday morning, though not all was quite. The people go about tending to bussiness as normal preparing for the arrival of the crowned prince of Scotland who is on a tour on the United States to ease tensions between the two nations. The route for the parade to welcome Prince Wallace was carefully and well guarded but even the best laid plans can come undone, for two blocks away a group of men are having a meeting to discusse about kidnapping the prince. "I tell you it won't work." says a man with a heavy scottish accent. "There's no way the yanks will fall for this plan of yours O'hare. They will see through our uniforms and arrest us as spies and turns us over to the government." the man carries on about the plan but is stopped by O'hare. " My dear captain, not only will this plan work but we all shall have a revenge against the americans for the disgrace they forced on us after the war. Demanding we give them half of a oil and coal reserves and most of our coastal lands. No, i think the plan will work just fine..." O'hare finishes and gets up to leave but one of the men stops him. "Just what do YOU have in plan O'hare?" the man ask. "Very simple...i plan to kill the Prince and blame the americans." O'hare grins and walks out.

Parade route 12:00 pm

People line the the sides of the road to welcome Prince Wallace to Dallas and confetti falls from the sky as people cheer him for his idea of peace. But in a darkened room in the nearby hotel a man stand by the window looking down at the parade. wearing nothing but a army uniform and carrying a Springfield rifle, he opens the window just enough to poke the barrle out. As he takes careful aim at the prince he begins to have second thoughts but all is soon dispelled with thoughts og vengecance on the americans that killed his father so long ago. He takes a breath and aim at the prince's chest and pulls the trigger and loads another round and fires again killing Prince Wallace. He dropps a badge and his rifle and hat and flees the room before officers arrive to search the building. He sneaks out through an alleyway and mixes in with the crowd never to be seen or heard from again. Later that day, even wtith the nation in mourning, the Scottish government demands the killers be handed over or war will be declared but when the deadline runs out and no such killers have been turned over to Scotland, the scottish government soon declares war on the United States. Very soon both nations begin counter attacks on the border and the frontlines are drawn. US and Scottish allies on the continent are brought into the war and the Second Eastern War has begun...


	3. Trail by Fire

US-Scottish Border Apr. 16, 1920

It was dark at the frontlines. For the past two days sicnce began, there had been endless bombardments on the borders. The silence of the night is broken not be falling shells but by machine guns. Most of the men fighting here do not even know the name of the town nearby but most do. For some have lived near here for their whole lives. As the men look across towards No Man's Land. one can only grasph the horrors on trench warfare. "When will they give the order? They waiting til Judgement Day? a american soilder ask his commanding officer. "Soon maybe. They're saying the war may be over next spring. Then we can all go home to our families." Just then behind the lines, heavy guns start firing towards the scottish trench works. As the heavy shells start to go off a loud whistle is sounded and an order is shouted out. "Oer the top boys! We're charging their trenches!" an officer commands. As the men go over the top of the trench, enemy machine guns start to fire at the advacning troops. As the chatter of the guns goes on, man after man falls in the hail of buttels. those that surivie the charge fight hand to hand with scottish soldiers. The fight does not last long as the defenders either retreat or die in the trench. the americans rest from the attack as more men come up to reinforce the new line. The men take shelter in the works from the rain and rest as much as they can before the next atack or the counterattack from the enemy. As the heavy guns slow thier fire, dawn soon breaks and the gunfire soon dies down to pot shots. The process will repeat itself in the days and months that follow. Little do the men know, that this war will last much longer than thought. Many men will die in the war to end all wars, for most are now calling the Great War but as history will know it at times The First World War and the Second Eastern War.

A/N: This story will try to follow the First World War as much as possible but there's a song that fights this chapter. Here it is

Throw your soldiers into positions once there is no escape, and they will prefer death to flight.

Hear the sound of the machine gun  
Hear it echo in the night  
Mortars firing, rains the scene  
Scars the fields that once were green  
It's a stalemate at the front line  
Where the soldiers rest in mud  
Rosen houses, all is gone  
There's no glory to be won

Know that many men will suffer  
know that many men will die  
Half a million lives at stake  
At the fields of Paschendale  
And as night falls the general calls and the battle carries on  
I long what is the purpose of it all  
What's the price of a mile

Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army on the march  
Long way from home, paying the price in young mens lives  
Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army in despair  
Knee-deep in mud, stuck in the trench with no way out

Thousands of machine guns  
Get on firing through the night  
Mortars placed and wreck the scene  
Guns the fields that once were green  
Still a dead-lock at the front line  
Where the soldiers die in mud  
Rosen, houses since long gone  
From  
Still no glory has been won

Know that many men has suffered  
Know that many men has died  
Six miles of ground has been won  
Half a million men are gone  
And as the men crawl the general call and the killing carry on  
I long what was the purpose of it all  
What's the price of a mile

Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army on the march  
Long way from home, paying the price in young mens lives  
Thousands of feat march to the beat, it's an army in despair  
Knee-deep in mud, stuck in the trench with no way out

Young men are dying  
They pay the price  
Oh how they suffer  
So tell me what's the price of a mile

That's the price of a mile

Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army on the march  
Long way from home, paying the price in young mens lives  
Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army in despair  
Knee-deep in mud, stuck in the trench with no way out

Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army on the march  
Long way from home, paying the price in young mens lives  
Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army in despair  
Knee-deep in mud, stuck in the trench with no way out

Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army on the march  
Long way from home, paying the price in young mens lives  
Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army in despair  
Knee-deep in mud, stuck in the trench with no way out

Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army on the march  
Long way from home, paying the price in young mens lives  
Thousands of feet march to the beat, it's an army in despair  
Knee-deep in mud, stuck in the trench with no way out


	4. The Price of War

New Edinburg, Scotland 1922

The city of New Edingburg, founded in the late 1790s was a city of culture but no more. As the war slowly came closer to the city, many of the citizens had fled to other towns or cites. Now even as war is waged on its very streets and alleys. the remaining civilans go about thier lives as best as they can know full well that thier lives are in harm's way. City hall which had been remodeled at the turn of the century, was now the headquaters of the scottish army. The general in command looks over a map of the city and the areas surrounding it and sighs.  
"What is the point of this war now? Many young men have died now and now even more men die." he says to himself. As he tries to come up with a plan to counter the american assault, a messager comes in with a telegram. "Telegram for you sir. it's from the Minister of War."  
as the messager boy leaves, the general reads the telegram and suddenly drops it. "No...they can't be serouis. To launch a massive attack with half the army bogged down in this god awful muck is nothing shourt of sucide and murder. As he thinks of the plan, he knows he has no choice but to order the attack. "May God have mercy on my soul for the sin. But i will not allows my men to die by themselves. I will lead the attack."  
He then turns to don his sword and pistol andwalks out from his shelter and walks towards the lines where a stalement has been reached and stands before his men. "Men, i ahve been order that there is to be a major attack on this front. We are to lead this assault and attemp to break through the american lines. I will be leading the attack myself. Be brave men. We will be honored as heroes! Now men! Charge!!" he then goes over the top of the trench and sraws his saber and waves it over his head and rushes towards the american lines as machine guns begin to fire. Soon heavy guns fire and shell the scottish soldiers in the charge. As men are blown into the air and ripped apart by the fragments and bullets the charge carries on. the general, still alive, jumps into the first trench and slashes at the defenders and turns to strike at another soldier when he is bayonetted from behind. As the troops rush the trench, hand to hand combat insues. But suddenly, american reinforcemetns rush the trench and the insuing fihgt is nothing short of a slaughter. The scottish fall back, carrying the body of thier general back to the HQ and learn the mjaor attack elsewhere along the front as turned into a failure. As the men take cover from the latest barrage, the war carried on and in the months to follow, New Edinburg will be in american hands but it will be a shadow of it's former self. Such is the price of war where man is concerned, for man will wage war for all time til mankind consumes itself and destorys all that it holds dear


	5. Breakthrough

Frontlines near the town of Darwin 1923

The fields near Darwin were scarred with craters froms shells and small bombs dropped by planes. Still, even after shelling the town and the defensive lines the scottish army had made, the US force couldn't break through. Suddenly, there's is a loudrumbling sound. Some mistake it for a troop train but see no tell tale smoke of a train when on the nearby hill appears a machine. smoke comes out from the back as the machines slowly moves forward towards the trenches. the defenders open fire on it but are horrifed to see thier bullets have no effect on it Then a turrent on the top of the machine slowly turns to aim at the scottish soldiers and fires it guns tearing a hole in thier line. More and more of the devices appear over the hills and join the first. Going faster now, the armored forts rumble onwards crossing No Man's Land and then the trenches, firing as they move. Heavy guns to the rear fire on the defesives lines further back to clear the way for the tanks as most of the men call them. The "tanks" push forward crushing barbed wire under their heavy weight and approach Darwin. As men follow behind them, the tanks roll through the streets and fire at the retreating scottish forces. Later that day, the american flag is raised over the town hall singaling the fall of Darwin. After many weeks of a deadly stalement, the american army advances onto the capital of Scotland.

A/N: Yes i know this chapter was short but it was on short notice and i've been very busy as of late. Hopefully the next one is longer


	6. The End of an Era and start of a new one

Edinburg: Captail of the Republic of Scotland, Nov. 1926

The City was in chaos. With the american army coming from the west and the french army from the east. the army was staging a last defense of the city. bunker and machine gun nest and trenchs ringed the city's outer limits and heavy guns sat in pits to fire at the advancing enemy forces. Suddenly from the west, a cloud of dust could be seen. american tanks were coming towards the city. Vastly improved over the earlier models that were first sent into combat, these tanks were better armed and better protected from enemy fire. Behind the tanks came trucks and troops that soon surround the outskirts of the captail. When word reaches the french the americans have cut off Edinburg, they halt thier advance and surrport the american on thier assault. Throughout the night, shells rain down on the city defenses and the city itself. After six weeks of brutal fighting,the americans charge the lines driving back the defenders into the city. AS fighting breaks out from street to street and house to house fires start and rage throughout the captail consuming most of the buildings that have surived the shellings. American forces slowly advance through the city clearing out homes and shops and wiping out strong points. As they come up on the scottish War Department they set up an HQ inside to futher plan for the taking of Edinburg. Some of the troops go up to the roof for a better look of the captail and can see the Prime Minster's home and soon orders are given to take the hill the house sits on. Tanks and truck make thier way towards it and break through the defensive lines around the hill and head up. But the defenders make one last stand inside the house and fire shells and grenade at the attacking force. The tanks open fire on the house blowing large holes in the side yet the defenders keep firing til the house is no longer standing. As american troops search the ruins they come upon the bod of the Scottish Prime Minster and the King of Scotland. Tehy remove the bodies for proper burial and raise the flag ontop the hill claiming victory. The Captail of Scotland has fallen the Republic of Scotland ceases to exstist from that point on as the United States replaces it as the most powerful nation in the world but trouble looms i the futureas France slowly builds up it's army. Can peace be kept or will the next war be just as bloodly as the last? Only time can tell...

A/N: And that's that. This is pretty much a prequel to Imperial Reign: The Invasion. Hope you enjoyed! Read and review and tell me your thoughts on it


End file.
